


Glass Pieces

by conduct



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, first year leo and izumi, i've come to adore izuleo, knights knights knights!, lionheart-based, short and quick!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduct/pseuds/conduct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon continuation of what happened in the recording on Izumi's iPod in Lionheart. Izumi discovers a chessboard in the music practice room where he and Leo record their songs in their first year. Why is it there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon continuation of what happened in the recording on Izumi's iPod in Lionheart. Please read Lionheart before reading this fic/drabble! Most of this is based on headcanons and do not claim some ideas/themes used are canon. This fic is unbeta'd so please excuse any blatant errors! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and please enjoy!

“You couldn’t hit me even once, Sena! Looks like you need to work on on your aim!”

Shouting those annoying words to me in a volume that made me cringe, I braced myself for the laugh that would inevitably follow. Ah. Yeah. There it is. That high-pitched chuckle ringing through the room that was supposed to be sound-proof, not even the foam acoustics in this room can contain such boisterous laughter. Whatever, I didn’t have time to point out how obnoxious it was, like I had many times in the past, instead I was on the floor, gasping for air. I must have thrown chairs at this idiot for a good ten minutes and he dodged every last one. What kind of reflexes were those? I should’ve at least hit him once - it’s not like this room is huge or anything. Ugh, whatever, if I contemplate it for too long I’ll just find more faults with myself than I already have. How annoying.

“You’re the one who needs to practice your aim,” my voice has a hint of breathlessness to it but I try to remain composed so as not to let Leo know I’m as tuckered out as I am, “you haven’t even been to an archery club meet, have you?”

“Of course not! I don’t have time for that! Not when I would be listening to the cosmos and transcribing what the heavens beyond space and time have laid out before me! ‘N besides, I write my best songs when I’m with you, Sena! Isn’t that interesting? I love y-”

“Shut up.”

My voice comes quick and sharp. I’ve heard those three words from this guy so much that I can barely take it now. I don’t even have to think about what my response to them is anymore; it’s just built into me as if it were instinctual now. I’ve always hated when he’s said he loved me, it’s just in the past few weeks they’ve been even more unbearable to hear for some reason. Maybe this guy’s high-pitched voice has finally gotten to me more than I’d like to admit. Still, it’s that same voice that said my voice was beautiful just moments before, and for some reason I didn’t hate that. I’ll probably come to hate it with time if this idiot keeps it up, but for now… it’s tolerable. I can’t remember the last time someone had said something similar to me, after-all.

“So, what’s with the chessboard?” My gesture my head a little toward the object, the small pieces made of glass sitting so proper on top of it in the middle of the room. It’s hard to believe someone as eccentric as this guy could lay out the pieces so prim and proper as they are. When I was singing I could barely keep my eyes off of it, there’s something oddly satisfying about the uniformity of the black and white.

“Oh ho! So my dear Sena noticed! Come, come,” with those words he practically skipped over to the board, red hair bouncing about despite how it’s tied back. Almost like a contained hyperactive fire. How ridiculous looking. Reluctantly, I stand myself up only to march a few steps forward and bend over to get a better look at the pieces before that idiot’s voice rings out again, “I’ve named us [Knights], you know! Isn’t it perfect? I think they’re the coolest pieces on the board! They look like horses! Like the constellation of Pegasus, flying through the skies, scorching past other stars!”

“They’re obviously just pieces of glass standing on more glass, though,” my logical reply stumps him for just the briefest moment, giving me just enough time to reach out and grab a piece for further inspection. I instinctively grab the black knight, “So, we’re knights, then. I guess that has a decent theme to it. These sorts of motifs are coming back in popularity, then.”

That guy’s response was to groan and pout. Great, what did I say this time? I simply looked at him, not wanting to give him any sort of idea that I was actually curious about his whining fit. Instead my eyes hooked onto the black piece of glass in my hand… It really was a good image for me. A dark horseman? I’m certainly as corrupt as one, nothing can argue against that. That sort of intimidating image could be good, too. Existing as I am now, there’s no sense in trying to change who I am; might as well profit off of my venality.

Maybe it’s because he could see me zoning out over a piece of glass, or maybe it’s because he simply got impatient with waiting for me to acknowledge him grumpy sounds, but in the next moment he grabbed the black knight out of my hands and practically slammed it back on the board so hard that I honestly thought the whole thing was going to shatter.

“Stop playing around with Rittsu!”

“Kuma-kun?”

The idiot grabs the white knight and practically shoves it into my face.

“This is you, Sena!”   


“Ugh, don’t tell me I’m the white knight and Kuma-kun’s the black knight because of our hair colour. That’s so uncool I could vomit,” I did feel nauseous, but rather because the idea of being something based on my looks was the last thing I wanted.

“Wahahahahaha~! You’re always such a silly guy, Sena! You really think a genius gifted by the gods would settle for such a shallow reason? No, we need more meaning, more, more, more!”

“Oh?” I hope to whatever deity that might exist that he doesn’t hear the relief in my voice, “then tell me, oh  _ genius gifted by the gods _ , why am I the white knight?”

“I told you, your voice is beautiful!”

I hitch my breath; find myself unable to breathe. Maybe I’m actually coming to hate hearing it now. Opening my mouth to retort about how idiotic and nonsensical that is, he beats me to the punch.

“You know, Sena, you do need some practice but… when I hear your voice singing my songs I can’t help but feel warm! It’s, uh, not quite the warmth of the sun but something almost more heavenly… Angelic? Seraphic? Sparkly? NnnnnNNIII DON’T KNOW!! The point is that when you sing I can feel myself basking in some sort of light! When Rittsu gets better at dancing and twirls and mesmerizes the audience into a black hole, you’ll be there to accompany us and grant us the light needed to balance that out! Harmony, harmony!”

“If Kuma-kun is a black hole you know he’ll just eat light, right? I’m pretty sure black holes are too strong for even just light,” I try to keep my cool - I can feel my heart beating and my insides burning for some reason.

“... Is that so? No, no. Surely light beats all! It’s space and the heavens we’re talking about, after-all! Wahahahahaa!!”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” I bring my hand up to my forehead to wipe away a bead of sweat. It’s suddenly too hot to bear being in this room, but somehow I know moving to another place won’t solve the problem at hand, “Isn’t that stupid, though? If we’re both black and white knights then we don’t have an opponent in our motif. We’re just sort of existing as pieces on a board with nothing to aim for and no goal in sight.”

“Isn’t that fine, Sena?”

His voice comes quick, but it’s calm. It startles me, honestly, and makes me look at the expression of the guy whom I’d been avoiding looking at as much as possible. Was Leo always able to make such a gentle face? I take in the honesty in his expression; this rare sight. I can’t help but detect a sense of yearning behind it, as if there’s something more I should know about this guy I’ve come to know quite well. But looking into those green eyes, I can’t possibly understand what he means. Staring for far too long, and with him not making a move to flinch as if allowing me to try to understand his words, I’m left with no choice but to settle for a predictable response.

“How stupid.”

It’s nothing stupid at all.

“So, if Kuma-kun and I are the knights then what does that make you? There isn’t a grey knight or anything, you know.”

“A genius like me is the chess master, of course!”

“Ugh, that ego is soooooo annoying. Besides, there you go, excluding yourself. You’re in this unit, too. If you can’t be a black or white knight then at least be the king so we have something to serve, since we have no wars to fight.”

“No! Absolutely not! Being a king? I’m no king! I’m a genius, sure, but no king! Besides, Sena, if I’m the king then that would mean we’d need a queen and a bishop and--”

“Yes, yes,” I interrupt him, voice sincerely exhausted sounding as I actually am at this point, “I’m sure we’ll make do without those two pieces. If you have to just pretend we have two more guys to fill in for those people, you’re good at creating voices in your head, weirdo. Though I’m not sure what kind of guy would want to be a queen, even your voices in your head probably have more sense than that.”

“Augh! Sena! Rude! Do not be rude to my inspiration! The gods are displeased! DISPLEASED!”   
  
“UuuUUUuuuGHH! ANNOYING!”

Pieces on a chessboard with no goal, no attainable victory to be seen. Just existing, together. As I look at this idiot who dragged me into this unit; the man who called my voice beautiful… Being together with him forever with no one to call checkmate on us and break us apart... 

Yeah.

I’m fine with that.


End file.
